Mr Guy in Sailor Uniform
by 4th Guard Heiress
Summary: One-shot. He wears a sailor uniform. Ishida Uryuu is in love with Kurosaki Ichigo. What will Ishida do when Kurosaki finds him wearing a sailor uniform and they got stuck in a sex room? Warning: yaoi


**_Yo, minna-san! This is my first Bleach fan fiction so please don't kill me just yet. I tried this one-shot. I gave my best to it so if you like it, please leave a review! Honestly, I just wrote this because of a friend of mine who likes Bleach so much! But as I said, I am giving my best to it!_**

**_A week of military training had ideas running in my mind so I did this. I hope you like it!_**

**Mr. Guy in Sailor Uniform**

"What the hell is this?" Ishida asked his older sister. He had been called to his sister's boutique to try out new clothes just as usual but now is a weird day.

"It's obviously a sailor uniform, brother." His sister answered.

"I know it's a sailor uniform but why do you want me to wear it?"

"Just try it out. I'll be back in a minute." The elder Ishida said as she opened the door. "Be sure to wear it or else…"

Ishida shivered at his sister's look. "O-okay…"

"Good!" Himeko Ishida left the room with a loud thud of the door.

"What the fuck?" Ishida said as he looked at the white sailor uniform. He was in a room inside the boutique. This room is one of those sex rooms his sister has inside the boutique. He shook his head as he started stripping his clothes until he was butt-naked. He's aware that the sailor uniform has an underwear equivalent so he wore the pink, flowery panties before he wore the short skirts and white blouse. He looked at his own reflection in the huge wall-to-wall mirror. He did look good. His legs were muscular but they're not big. They were also smooth and white. His arms were quite lady-like. His face was also lady-like though he thinks he's not as beautiful as any girl. He was also thin. If only he had long hair, he'd look like a girl and maybe if that ever happened, his loved one will be able to like him too.

He raised the skirt up until the panties were already reflected and he can see how his cock was pressed hard. He shook his head as he walked towards the door to open it but it wouldn't budge. He shrugged. Maybe it was ruined. Good thing. His sister won't be able to get in. Bad thing. He won't be able to get out. He didn't panic. He simply sat on the bed. He'd wait until his sister finds out he's trapped inside.

He knew somebody was in the room before he even saw. He slowly opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep waiting for his sister. He had been lying on the bed. He sat up and looked around. He almost squealed like a school girl when he saw Kurosaki Ichigo standing by the bed.

"W-what are you doing here?" he asked, automatically covering his thighs which were obviously showing.

"Got locked in." Kurosaki answered shortly. He didn't even look at Ishida when he answered.

Ishida didn't say a word. He simply fixed the skirt he was wearing before standing up. He stretched his tired body in front of the wall-to-wall mirror. "You could have just left when you saw me inside." He said. He was aware that Kurosaki didn't like him personally because of his gender preference. It hurt him but what can he do? He was simply an ugly guy who is also unsociable.

Kurosaki didn't answer.

Ishida sighed purely of understanding. "I'll just go get changed. I—" Ishida didn't complete his sentence when he saw Kurosaki flinch. He took it as a negative reaction. He thought Kurosaki reacted that way because he thought Ishida would do something to him. "D-don't worry, I… I won't do anything to hurt you."

Kurosaki looked up and gasped when he saw tears streaming down Ishida's face. He didn't know why the other guy was crying but hell, he really looked sexy in that sailor uniform! He was called by Ishida's older sister who was also his friend to try out a few clothes but it turned out that the elder of the two had a plan of trapping them inside.

Ishida was also shocked when he felt the tears streaming down his face. Rejection shouldn't be new to him since he had always been rejected by the men he had loved. Kurosaki was different though. He loved Kurosaki from afar. He almost never talked to the orange-haired guy but he loved him still. So a small reaction from the other guy always shakes him to the core.

Kurosaki walked towards Ishida and reached out. He wiped the tears away. "Why?" he asked. "Don't cry. Don't cry. Hush…"

Ishida simply stared at the taller man. His tears were still flowing silently.

Kurosaki saw pain in those eyes, through those eye glasses that hid those beautiful eyes. _Why are you in pain, my love?_ He asked in his mind.

Ishida's heart was thumping hard against his chest that he was scared that Kurosaki might hear.

Kurosaki didn't know what to do to stop the tears so he leaned down and kissed Ishida on the lips.

Ishida was shocked. He abruptly stopped crying. His eyes were wide open when Kurosaki looked at him.

"You stopped." Kurosaki said with a smile.

"You're talking to me." Ishida said unbelievably.

"I should be the one saying that." Kurosaki said while still wiping the tear streaks.

"Why?"

"You never looked at me."

Ishida's brow shot up. "You're the one who never noticed me."

"Eh?"

"What do you mean 'eh'?" Ishida asked.

Kurosaki laughed then. "Hey… Ishida…"

"Hmmm?"

"You look so sexy."

Ishida's face flared up in embarrassment. He turned around to hide his face only to be pushed to the mirror by Kurosaki. They were both facing the mirror with Kurosaki behind Ishida. Kurosaki's arms were on either side of Ishida's head, trapping him. "W-what are you doing?" Ishida asked as he looked into Kurosaki's eyes through the mirror.

Kurosaki simply smiled. "Nothing much." His hands slowly made their way up and down Ishida's smooth arms. "You're really sexy."

Ishida blushed.

"I want to take you here. Now." Kurosaki murmured in Ishida's ear that made Ishida shiver. "May I?" he looked at Ishida's eyes through the mirror. Ishida's nod was minimal but it was enough for Kurosaki. His hands travelled down Ishida's thighs and raised the short skirts until the underwear beneath it was already visible. "You're wearing panties." He said amusedly.

"T-they're part of the get-up." Ishida said without looking at the mirror. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to see himself. He might get horrified. He was scared to see disgust in Kurosaki's eyes.

He gasped when he felt one of Kurosaki's hands enter the panties and grope him.

"You're hard and wet. Lewd, aren't we, Ishida?" Kurosaki teased as he nibbled on Ishida's nape.

"Nnn… Ngh… Kurosaki…" Ishida said breathlessly. He put his hands on the mirror to stabilize himself.

"Look at me, Ishida." Kurosaki said as he tightened his hold around Ishida's cock.

Ishida opened his eyes and he saw himself—lewd, vulnerable, red-faced—and Kurosaki—strong, aroused, and sexy.

"Watch me love you." Kurosaki said.

Ishida nodded. He watched Kurosaki push the panties down and pulled his cock out.

"You're so beautiful, Ishida." Kurosaki murmured as he played with the pre-cum that had accumulated on the top of Ishida's cock. He spread the liquid on the surface before he pumped it.

Ishida simply panted.

Kurosaki pumped Ishida fast and hard which earned him delicious moans and groans from Ishida.

Ishida's head arrowed back until he was already leaning on Kurosaki. He angled his head so he can kiss Kurosaki on the lips. Kurosaki kissed him back passionately. They shared a hot and passionately kiss that very nearly sent Ishida to that edge. His left hand was holding Kurosaki's arm that was holding his cock and his right was on the mirror so he can hold on.

Kurosaki suddenly turned him around so Ishida was facing the orange-haired male. Kurosaki knelt in front of him and took his hard-on in his mouth.

"W-wah! Kurosaki!" Ishida tried to push Kurosaki away but the orange-haired man was holding on his hips which made it hard for him to fight back. _D-damn… too hot…_

Kurosaki bobbed his head up and down making Ishida gasp, moan and groan through the pleasure he was feeling. A few minutes later, Ishida was already thrusting into Kurosaki's mouth until he released his essence into the other male's mouth.

_C-coming! S-stop! K-Kurosaki!_

"I-I'm s-sorry…" Ishida said while panting.

Kurosaki gulped Ishida's essence before answering. "What for?"

"I-I f-forgot to t-tell you…"

"Tell me what?" Kurosaki stood up and started removing his clothes and pants.

"That I have HIV-AIDS."

Kurosaki stopped undressing. His look on Ishida was horrified. His face was pale and his eyes were wide with shock.

Ishida suddenly burst out laughing. "Hahahah! Your face was priceless! Wahahahaha!"

Kurosaki narrowed his eyes. He pushed Ishida back to the mirror. "You think this is time for your jokes, Ishida?" He tore the panties that were still left around Ishida's thighs before he lifted the raven up and entered him in one go.

"A-ah! K-Kurosaki! I-it hurts!" Ishida said breathlessly. He gripped on Kurosaki's shoulders as the pain in his lower back grew every time Kurosaki went deeper. He panted hard. All the laughter in his eyes were replaced with pain.

"R-relax…" Kurosaki said.

"Can you relax if I entered you without preparing you?" Ishida asked with a glare at his new lover.

Kurosaki shook his head. He leaned forward so his forehead and Ishida's were together.

"Stupid Kurosaki." Ishida said. Tears were slowly flowing down his face.

"Does it hurt a lot?"

"Yes…"

"DO you want me to stop?"

"Do you want me to slap you?"

Kurosaki chuckled. "I'm sorry." He kissed Ishida on the lips to at least relax the raven a little. His hands roamed up Ishida's torso until he found the pink buds under the white blouse Ishida was still wearing.

"Ngh… Ah…" Ishida moaned.

"Sensitive much, Ishida?"

"S-shut up, K-Kurosaki!" Ishida hissed. He pulled Kurosaki's head so he can kiss the other male.

Kurosaki pushed his tongue inside Ishida's mouth and played with Ishida's tongue. When he deemed Ishida ready, he started moving his hips.

Ishida gasped when he felt Kurosaki sliding in and out of him slowly. It was joyous and good. The pain started to ebb as it was replaced by pleasure. "I-is it okay doing it standing?" he asked.

Kurosaki suddenly pulled out. Ishida blinked at him. "W-why?" Ishida asked.

Kurosaki simply stared at him for a few seconds before he was turned around again. Kurosaki suddenly lifted him and entered him. Ishida gasped. "W-what…"

"See how hard you are, Ishida?" Kurosaki asked as he raised Ishida's skirt and showed his hard on through the mirror. He's holding Ishida's thighs and was holding it apart so he can see how hard he can make Ishida.

"P-pervert Kurosaki." Ishida said quietly. He leaned his head on Kurosaki's shoulders and looked at the other guy hotly through half-lidded eyes. He knows he can make Kurosaki harder with just a hot gaze. His hands snaked around just to hold Kurosaki's head. "C-can you help me get rid of it then?"

Kurosaki smiled. "Hell yeah." He thrust into Ishida hard and fast; making sure he gets into Kurosaki deeply. "So we can do it standing. It's fun doing it standing."

"S-so deep…" Ishida moaned as he closed his eyes in bliss.

"Do you like it?" Kurosaki asked as he thrust again.

"Y-yes…"

Kurosaki thrust into Ishida again and again until they came at the same time.

"You had us, didn't you?" Kurosaki stared at Ishida's older sister.

"You liked it." Ishida Himeko said with a laugh.

Ishida was in the boutique's kitchen preparing his favorite orange juice so they took the opportunity to speak of the 'thing' that had happened just a few minutes ago.

Kurosaki stared at his ex-girlfriend. "Why aren't you as cute as Ishida?" he asked.

"Shut up. I simply didn't like you enough." Himeko said as she sipped her tea.

"What are you two talking about?" Ishida asked as he walked into the room.

"Nothing much." Kurosaki answered with a smile. _Yeah, he's cute and he's mine._

Ishida sat beside Kurosaki and he smiled at his sister. He knew that it was Himeko's doing why he and Kurosaki got 'trapped' in one of her sex rooms. Himeko, after all, knew his hidden love for Kurosaki. "You really okay with this?" he asked his sister. He was aware that Kurosaki and his sister were in a relationship before.

"Yup. I've wanted you two to become happy. I just didn't expect that your heart would beat for each other." Himeko said. "So when it was confirmed that you two were in love with each other, I just can't help myself from doing something to make you be together."

Ishida laughed.

"Hey, next time, let us borrow more of those cute uniforms." Kurosaki said.

Ishida's fist came flying to his face after.

**So what do you think, guys? This is my first fiction for Bleach so please go easy on me.**


End file.
